Be Wheely Careful
Be Wheely Careful is the second level of Ice Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and the twelfth in the game. The level has a secret Bonus Area. Walkthrough Jump to the rising platforms and jump off at the top to either side. Break open all of the crates up here to get GOBBO #1 and the RED CRYSTAL. Leave the high Gobbo and the floating crystals alone until you get a Silver Key. Enter the door on one side of the rim. Before doing anything else, you want to get to the Bonus Area. To do it, stand at the very left edge of the landing you come out onto, before jumping to the first Gear, and walk off the edge along the wall. You'll land on a platform far below with Sparkling Stars. Jump to the moving platforms and ride them to the various goodies, which includes three crystals and two Hearts. At the end, do a long jump to the strip of land and take the Sparkling Stars back to the previous area. Jump onto the Spinning Gear and off the other side to grab the Silver Key. Now return to the first room and open the Cage, then press the Red Button it held. Now you can climb the new platforms to get the remaining crystals, including the GREEN CRYSTAL, and grab GOBBO #2 at the top. Go back through the same door. Cross the ledges and Spinning Gears. One of the crystals along the way is the BLUE CRYSTAL Be sure to get the crate out to the side. Head toward the Balloon after the last Spinning Gear, by the crate containing GOBBO #3. Ride the Balloon to the next door. Circle the pond and go up the series of platforms. Up top, one of the crates holds GOBBO #4. On the Spinning Gear, stand in one place and let the Gear take you around to collect the crystals. Jump up to the YELLOW CRYSTAL in the middle, then jump back down to the ledge and go through the door. Now, use the first crate to jump on top of the Monkey Bars to reach the PURPLE CRYSTAL in a crate. Go back down on the starting side to destroy the crate, then swing across the Monkey Bars to the other side. Take the circling platform to the single crates on the small ledges, one of which holds GOBBO #5. The jump back can be tricky, so wiggle around until the camera's in a good position for you. From the center ice island, jump across the crumbling platforms to reach the Crystal Door, past the Beany Gong. Inside, there's a Crystal Catching Game. Crystals will fall in one of three positions: midle, left, and right. It's your job to move the cauldron to catch the falling crystals. As soon as you miss one, it's game over. To move the cauldron to the center from either side, jump on the opposite button briefly. To move the cauldron all the way over, stay standing on the button. The best way to get them all is, once a crystal is caught, move the cauldron back to the center if you can't see where the next one will fall yet. To help you out, here is the pattern that they fall in (and they start whether you're ready or not) is: (M=Middle, R=Right and L=Left) MMMRL MRMLR LMLRL MMRLR MRLLL LRMRL(GOBBO#6). Once complete, hit the Beany Gong to exit. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the Smash Box to the right of the Door in the first area. *The second Gobbo is on a platform in the first area which can only be reached by pressing a Red Button in a Cage. The Silver Key is on ice through the second area past the Spinning Gear. *The third Gobbo is in a Smash Box at the end of the second area before the Balloon. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box to the right in the third area. *The fifth Gobbo is in the Smash Box in the right corner of the fourth area. *The sixth Gobbo is in the Crystal Door Challenge where Croc must play a Crystal Catching Game in which he has to use a left and right button to move a cauldron to catch falling crystals and a Heart. This is considered one of the hardest mini-games in the game, and is likely that you will be replaying the level several times. Croc must catch all of the items, especially the Gobbo at the end! If he misses any, the challenge ends and Croc must play through the level again. One tip is to try to stay between the buttons after moving the cauldron. When it is at the edge, get ready to press the other button. If you are good at jumping, jump straight from the opposite buttons to avoid wasting time. There are 30 items in total, including 28 crystals, a Heart, and a Gobbo. The crystals arrive in the following order, where M=Middle, R=Right and L=Left: MMMRL MRMLR LMLRL MMRLR MRLLL LRMRL Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box above the platforms to the right at the first area of the level. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal on a platform in the first area and is the one below the Gobbo. You will need the Silver Key found through the second area on the ice to unlock the Cage in the first area to activate the Red Button which will make platforms appear. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is the third crystal before the Spinning Gear in the second area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is on top of a platform above a Spinning Gear in the third area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is on top of the Monkey Bars in a Smash Box in the fourth area. Don't smash the first Smash Box you see, as it is used to reach above the Monkey Bars. Bonus Area Carefully fall off the ledge at the beginning part of the second section of the level. You won't be able to see whether you made it or not, but you know you have made if you hear the Sparkling Stars rather than's Croc's scream. Carefully jump from platform to platform to the other side, picking up the two Hearts you find. Be careful with your jumps, as you may end up losing the lives you just collected! Hazards None. Items * 82x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 2x Hearts * 1x Silver Key Soundtrack *Track 24 "Snow 4" *Track 20 "Ice Island 2" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" *Track 28 "Ice Island 7" *Track 21 "Ice Island 3" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Video Gallery Trivia *The title of the level is a pun of "Be REALLY Careful". *This level is one of two that contains the Crystal Catching Game, the other being Dungeon of Defright. *This is the first level in which Croc encounters a Blocked Door, which can bee seen when entering the Crystal Door Challenge to play the Crystal Catching Game. It is probably used so that players aren't able to restart the mini-game if they do not complete it. *It is possible to get the GREEN CRYSTAL and the Gobbo on the platforms in the first area without the Silver Key to unlock the Cage. Make a big jump from the Door and Croc should hang onto the edge of the platform. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Levels with the Crystal Catching Game Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Mini-Games Category:Snow/Ice Levels